


Blood

by fanfic_originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Crazy, Girl - Freeform, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Thank you for your blood ;)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yandere





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone Crazy [Japanese Voice acting]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611254) by Dottovu. 



I was simply walking on the streets, minding my own business. The day has been rather long and it was extremely tiring. All i wanted to do now was just go home, wash up and rest up my body. I’m exhausted to the core. My boss just wouldn’t let me go because I didn’t finish I small bit of the work.

It was late, so I took the shortcut that cuts through a deserted park, where only shady figures would appear. I made my way out of the park quickly and walked towards my house when I saw a figure standing right outside my house.

I couldn’t see who it was but as I got closer, I realised it was just a junior colleague at work. I didn’t know that she would come find me or even know where I live, after all we worked in different departments, not to mention, I was her senior colleague which only reduced the times we would see each other.

I walked over quickly to see what I could help her with. The weather was cold and she probably had been waiting for sometime. I got closer and closer before I stood in front of her. “Did you need any help?” I got no answer but instead I was overcome by the pain in my lower abdomen. I screamed but she clasped her hand over my mouth. I couldn’t take it and I collapsed to the ground but she easily picked my up and dragged me into my house. It hurts so bad but I couldn’t scream or shout.

She doesn’t say anything for a minute or two as she dragged her finger across the still bleed wound that is making a puddle beneath me. Am I going to die at this rate? My blood loss rate it pretty high as I tried to tilt my head to glance down at the wound. I feel the pain deep inside my body. “I really love blood and this is the best I’ve every seen.”

“Why are you doing this?” I managed to choke out in the midst if all this pain. “Why? Because I love it so much.” She gave a simple answer before she went back to being fascinated by the blood that had escaped through the wound that she had made.

“This is so good! This is absolutely perfect! Your blood on my hands! They are absolutely perfect!” She screamed as she played with the blood that had spilled all over the floor. Her eyes sparkled as she looked my my blood. That gave me the creeps. She brings her blood stained fingers up to her lips and licked the blood off. I try to calm my ragged breathing. It was hurting a little to breathe so hard and have a wound at the abdomen.“You taste so good! You taste extremely delicious. The best in the world.” She is saying everything as if I’m a plate of food in front of her.

She might actually eat me up. That was the first thought that came to mind and it scared me. I’m going to die being eaten by some other human. What an unexpected way to die.

“Thank you so much for offering yourself to me. I’ll definitely be grateful for life.” She continues to play with the blood as she pulled out the knife she just stabbed me with before stabbing into another spot. I screamed but there was only a muffled sound. She held my mouth closed. It really hurts.

“I can’t let myself be found with your body bleeding so keep quiet or I’ll cut your head off.” She smiles at me with her face that had blood splatters all over. “Thank you for the opportunity to do this.” She said word my word. This might really be my last moments. My heart started to palpitated faster with the loss of blood and all, my blood is just pooling out.

“This opportunity to feel your blood on my hands...” she laughs maniacally as she left her blood stained hands touch her face, “It’s beautiful! So beautiful!”

She scoop up some of my blood as she inspects it closely, with eyes of golden colour that glows in the dark, “It is the most beautiful ref colour I have ever seen.” She then drinks it slowly as if savouring each and every drop of the blood.

I could feel myself lose consciousness as the time slowly passes and more blood is lost. “You can’t sleep. You have to watch me drink your blood.” She laughs once more as she slaps me really hard on my cheek. I really feel like I’m slipping away.

“Hey, do you know that you are extremely special? Look! Its your blood! It is the most magnificent red I have ever seen. It is also the tastiest I’ve ever tasted. You know I really cherish you and your blood. I’m saving the best for last after all.” She drags over the wounds before pressing down on it, the pain jolting me, but I’m not feeling the least bit better.

What the hell is this? Why is this happening? Has she always targetted me? I didn’t even see any signs. She never talks to me at all and we are even in different departments.

“Oh, how I wish I could bottle up your blood and keep it as a souvenir from you after you die of blood loss.” She smiles as she fills a jar with my blood. I’m so disgusted by this but I can’t even register what she was doing to my body.

“It’s all so good. You’re the best. You even treat me so well at work. I’ve always wanted your blood. It is extremely special to me. You are special to me.” She smiles as she caresses my face. My body still in extreme pain and I can’t even scream for help.

She smiles as she press harder on my wound, “Hey, would you like to taint this world a nice dark red together?” That was the last words I heard before I completely lost myself.

She licked her finger once more before whispering, “You were so good. I really like you and thank you for the meal.” She took the blood and left the place. She is onto her next target.


End file.
